Seme Got Trouble Series :: EXO Blomming
by Meyrizine
Summary: CH 2! UPDATE! END :: Para seme dapet masalah? atau mereka yang bikin masalah? :: "KYA! Pengen gigit Kris!" :: "aku akan berhenti mengeluh kalau ini idiot kalau Yesung hyung atau hankyung hyung melakukan lebih idiot dari ini" :: SUPER JUNIOR FanFic:: SJ ALL MEMBER:: TWO SHOOT:: official pairing :: KangTeuk :: HanChul :: YeWook :: KyuMin:: HaeHyuk :: ZhouRy :: SiBum
1. Chapter 1

Seme Got Trouble Series :: EXO Blomming

.

.

**Genre **: _Humour, drable_

**Rating **: _T_

**Cast** :_ Super Junior member, and other cast yang dikiranya akan mendukung._

**Pairing**: _-_

**Disclaimer **:_ The cast are not mine but this story is purely mine!_

**Warning** : _Drable/ OOC / Typo(s) / Two shot_

_._

_._

_MeyMey8495_

_Present_

_~~Seme Got Trouble Series :: EXO Blomming ~~_

.

.

"Kyaaa... semua nya lihat ini!" Teriak Eunhyuk sambil berlari keluar kamarnya menuju ruang tengah sambil membawa sebuah flashdisk. Semua member langsung saja menatap Eunhyuk heran.

"kenapa hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan wajah polosnya, sambil menghampiri Eunhyuk yang kini sudah duduk di depan televisi yang ada di ruang tengah dorm. Seluruh member yang sedang berkumpul pun sontak menghampiri Eunhyuk.

"Aku sudah download video GROWL.. KYAAA…" teriak Eunhyuk.

"JINJJAAA?" Heechul yang tadinya malas-malasan menghampiri Eunhyuk kini malah langsung berlari dan langsung duduk di tengah sofa yang menghadap ke televisi.

"Palli, pasang videonya!" kali ini perintah dari Sungmin yang sudah ikut duduk di sebelah Heechul.

"Sabar!" balas Eunhyuk. Ia sedang sibuk memasang flashdisk yang ia bawa ke home theater.

" apa ada Chinees versionnya ge?" tanya Henry antusias.

"Tentu saja ada. Jjaa… sekarang sudah mulaii…."kata Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie, duduk disini, jangan menghalangi!" kata Leeteuk.

"Kenapa Loadingnya lama sekali?" pekik Kibum tak sabaran.

"Kenapa kalian cerewet sekali si—Yaaaa… sudah mulai!"Kata Eunhyuk , Tv 42 inch itu langsung memutar Video yang Eunhyuk pasang.

"Kyaaa…" Teriak mereka berbarengan. Padahal Video yang di pasang benar-benar baru akan mulai.

"Kyaaa! Lihat itu! Sehun Sexy sekalii!"

"Jongin!"

"Ommo! Chen!"

"Suho nya boleh ku simpan di kamar tidak?"

"KYA! Pengen gigit Kris!"

"Kyaaa… pengen cium Chanyeol!"

"Ommo! Lihat! Mereka sexy sekali!"

"Kyaaa…"

Entah siapa saja yang berteriak saat menonton video yang Eunhyuk pasangkan itu. Yang jelas, ruang tengah Super junior kini sudah di penuhi teriakkan setengah histeris para member-member yang memiliki paras cantik itu. Mereka sedang sibuk melihat Video baru milik dongsaeng mereka di SM.

Sedangkan Kini di dapur dorm Super Junior para Sisa member lainnya yang tampak tidak ingin ikut menonton video di ruang tengah seperti yang lain. Mereka tampak menekukkan wajah mereka dan menampakkan wajah tak bersemangat.

"Hyung, apa kita tidak bikin rapat saja?" tanya Siwon yang kini makin jengah. Teriak-teriakkan di ruang tengah makin membuatnya kesal, beberapa kali ia harus mendengar kata-kata fulgar tapi memuji disaat bersamaan.

"Ne, sebaiknya begitu" lanjut kangin.

"baiklah, kalau begitu nanti malam pukul dua pagi kita berkumpul di—" Hankyung sedang berfikir sejenak kemana mereka berkumpul agar tidak di curigai.

"Di mobit saja!" Kata Yesung memberi ide.

"Baik!, kalau begitu mobit, jam dua malam. Kalian sebaiknya berangkat terpisah agar para uke tidak tahu!" titah hankyung yang di balas anggukkan oleh yang lain.

.

.

"Ini Sudah keterlaluan hyung! Mereka terlalu memuji-muji exo! Apa bagusnya sih Exo?"Kata Donghae berapi-api.

Saat ini semua Member Junior atu lebih tepatnya para 'seme' super junior sedang berkumpul di café melik Yesung. Mereka sengaja berkumpul malam-malam supaya tidak ada yang sadar mereka berkumpul di sana membicarakan 'masa depan ke-seme-an' mereka.

"Betul. Apa itu Sexy? Bukankah abs ku lebih sexy?" geram Siwon.

" apa itu 'Boleh simpan di kamar tidakk?' aish… apa kita tidak memuaskan,eoh?"kata kyuhyun sambil menirukan gaya bicara yang sedikit melambay (?).

"cih.. kau lupa kyu, kalau para uke kita juga ingin 'menggigit' mereka? Apa-apaan itu" kesal Zhoumi.

"Cihh… Heechulku jadi centil sekali." Sambung Hangeng.

"Kalo Heechul hyung centil itu sudah biasa hyung! Tapi kalo Teukkie hyung ikutan itu baru masalah, aishhh.. eotthoke?" kata kangin

"Salahkan mereka masih 'fresh' aku akui mereka sexy. Tapi bukankah kita juga sexy? Kita harus percaya diri. Demi WOOKKIE-KU!" kata Yesung dengan gaya ala presiden memberi pidato, sungguh bersemangat.

"baik-baik sekarang kita tidak boleh menyerah. Benar kata yesung hyung. Hankyung hyung kita tidak memikirkan jalan keluarnya?" tanya Siwon yang langsung di anggukki member yang lainnya.

"Arra, Siwon-ah. Kita absen dulu uke kita suka siapa. kalau chullie ku suka dengan Chanyeol."

"Sungmin hyung suka dengan sehun."lanjut kyuhyun

"Leeteuk hyung juga suka dengan Sehun." Kata Kangin.

"Kibummie suka dengan suho"Sahut Siwon.

"Henry suka Chen." Lanjut Zhoumi.

"Ryeowook suka Kai." Kata Yesung.

"Kalau Hyukkie suka dengan Kris. Dan yah.. kenapa mereka itu malah suka dengan 'Seme' sih, kalau dengan uke mungkin aku bisa sedikit tidak cemburu!" Kata Donghae

"Jadi, itu daftar seme-seme exo?" tanya Siwon penasaran.

"Nde, maka dari itu aku sangat kawatir. Hangkyung hyung kita harus bagaimana?" tanya donghae.

"Baiklah.. kita menyusun misi saja. Bagaimana?" tanya Hankyung yang di jawab dengan anggukan oleh yang lain. "kalau begitu pertama-tama apa yang ingin kalian lakukan?" lanjut hankyung.

"Entahlah hyung. Aku bingung" jawab Donghae polos yang langsung di hadiahi deathglare oleh yang lain.

"Kurasa kita harus mengikuti gaya tampilan exo hyung. Karna mereka masih muda-muda, pasti gayanya 'fresh' kan? Mungkin itu yang membuat mereka tertarik. Bagaimana?" Tanya Zhoumi.

"Ya! Ide bagus Zhoumi-ah" kata Yesung sambil menepuk bahu Zhoumi yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Baik, ide itu bagus. Ada lagi?" tanya Hankyung.

"Hyung, kalo menurut mereka kan para seme Exo itu kan Sexy, kenapa kita tidak melakukan Sexy dance saja buat mereka? Siapa tahu mereka ketagihan (?) dan lupa dengan para Seme exo itu." Kali ini Donghae yang memberi ide.

"Mwo? strip-tease maksudmu? Ani! Itu dosa" kata Siwon.

"Bukankah Kau menikmatinya hyung kalau Kibum melakukan yang seperti itu" ejek Kyuhyun.

"bu—bukan begitu. Ta—ta—ah, terserahlah." Kata Siwon akhirnya.

"Baiklah, Voting saja. Siapa yang setuju dengan ide donghae, angkat tangan!" perintah Hankyung yang langsung di lakukan oleh semua-member. "Baiklah, berarti ide donghae tetap di lakukan." Putus hanyung akhirnya.

"Cih, munafik kau hyung. Buktinya kau saja angkat tangan." ejek kyuhyun melihat Siwon ikut mengankat tangannya.

"Diam kau Evil!" balas Siwon.

"Ada lagi yang lain?" tanya Hangeng lagi.

"bagaimana kalau kita jujur saja bilang pada uke kita kalau kita cemburu?" tanya Yesung. Semua menatap horror namja yang masih memamerkan muka polosnya itu.

"Ani, nanti Sungmin hyung mengataiku." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Chullie pasti menghinaku."Sahut Hankyung.

"kibummie bisa kesenangan"kata Siwon.

"harga diriku terlalu tinggi."kali ini Zhoumi yang buka suara.

" Tapi menurutku benar juga, maksudku coba kalian pikirkan. Mereka pasti langsung mengerti kalau kita cemburu mereka memuji-muji exo. Apalagi Teukkie hyung. Pasti langsung mengerti aku!" pekik Kangin yakin.

"Baiklah, itu di jadikan misi terakhir saja. Kau, Hae-ah tolong cegah Hyukkie mengupdate informasi tentang Exo dan menyebarkannya ke Uke kita semua. Dan ah, ini sudah terlalu malam. Kajja kita pulang. Sebelum para uke bengun lebih dulu dari kita dan kita mendapatkan masalah!" Titah Hangeng,bijak yang langsung di turuti semua member.

.

.

**Mision 1— Look Like Them!**

"Er… apa warna rambut kalian tidak terlalu.. er… ekstrim?" Tanya Siwon ragu-ragu. Pasalnya tiga orang di depannya kini tampil sangat _eye catching_.

"Hah.. mau bagaimana lagi. Rambut milik sehun kan seperti ini." Desah kangin.

Rambut? Ya! Mari kita lihat rambut ketiga namja yang membuat Siwon mendelik aneh.

Baiklah mari kita mulai dari dua orang yang memilih mengganti warna rambutnya dengan warna rambut yang sangat _eye catching—Kangin dan Kyuhyun._ Mereka berdua memutuskan membuat rambut mereka mirip seperti gula kapas warna warni yang biasanya ada di taman bermain.

Walaupun sepintas terlihat sama-sama memiliki rambut 'pelangi'. Kangin dankyuhyun memutuskan tetap menggunakan _style_ dan warna dasar yang berbeda. Kangin tetap memakai warna _blonde_ sebagai warna dasar lalu gaya rambut _Elvis_—jambul depan menjadi pilihat namja yang lebih tua itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun memilih tetap mempertahankan _style_ rambut 'jamur;nya dengan tambahan warna dasar orange yang sangat mencolok.

Beralih dari dua namja berambut 'pelangi' itu , seorang lagi—donghae juga memutuskan mengganti warna rambutnya. Sayangnya walaupun dia mengganti rambutnya menjadi warna yang sangat _eye catching_ namja satu itu tak terlihat _'mainstream'_ seperti dua lainnya.

"Aku penasaran, Hankyung hyung dan Yesung hyung lakukan sampai keduaya memilih bebeda salon dengan kita" Keluh Siwon.

"Rambut mereka tidak akan seidiot kita" kata Kyuhyun sambil terus mengacak-acak rambutnya di depan kaca.

"Berhentilah mengeluh kyu."Saran kangin yang kini malah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"aku akan berhenti mengeluh kalau ini idiot kalau Yesung hyung atau hankyung hyung melakukan lebih idiot dari ini!" kata Kyuhyun telak sedangkan kangin tampak tak mau menanggapi maknae mereka itu lagi.

"Yesung hyung bilang ia, zhoumi, dan hangeng hyung segera kembali ke dorm. Apa kita tidak kembali sekarang saja?" Tanya donghae

"ya, sebaiknya kita kembali juga." Putus kangin sedangkan yang lain hanya menanggukki.

.

.

.

Ke-empat member super junior yang berstatus 'seme itu kini saling tatap dengan pintu yang ada di depan mereka. Kangin, Siwon, Donghae dan Kyuhun sama-sama memandang horror pintu yang ada di depan mereka. Tak ada satupun di depan mereka yang tampak ingin melewati pintu itu terlebih dahulu.

"Ekhm" dehaman milik Kangin Sontak membuat ketiga yang lainnya beralih menatapnya.

"Siwon-ah" panggilnya. " sebaiknya kau yang masuk duluan." Katanya.

"a—aku?"

"Nde, karna kau yang tak memiliki perubahan paling banyak. Yang kedua donghae dan yang ketiga si evil satu ini. Aku harus memasitikannya masuk." Jelas Kangin yang langsung saja mendapatkan lenguhan protes dari donghae dan Kyuhyun.

"baiklah. Tapi apa aku terlihat aneh?" tanya siwon sambil sedikit berpose layaknya model.

"Kau seperti ahjjushi yang memakai baju abg hyung. Sudah masuk saja! Jelas kita akan malu!" Kata Kyuhyun gemas.

"Kyuhyun, berhentilah mengeluh! Dan siwon. Tidak ada yang salah dengan pakaian itu! Mana mungkin pakaian itu aneh, kalau aneh mereka tak akan memakainya untuk MV! Arraseo!" kata kangin sedikit membentak. Sungguh ia mulai jengah dengan member yang tiada henti mengeluh! Toh mereka sudah mirip badut, buat apa lagi mengeluh, eoh?

"er, hyung… Yesung hyung dan yang lain bagaimana?" kata Donghae takut-takut.

"Mereka sudah di bawah, tinggal naik lift. Nah, siwon, palli masuk!" perintah kangin tegas dan langsung di turuti oleh Siwon walupun dengan wajah mengkerut.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N : Annyeong.. Mey back! Hehehe… ada yg kangen dengan tingkah para seme 'aneh' para seme tidak? Semoga masih banyak yah…. Ini bakal jadi Two Shoot. Dan baru sedikit sekali. Lucunya mungkin di chap depan. Siapa mau tunggu? Walau judulnya agak _'mainstream'_ tapi jangan jadi fanwar yah.. keep positive thingking yah…Ini twitter khusus ff. namanya **MeyMey8495**. Di sana akan lebih cepat kalo ada pemberitahuandan pertanyaan juga akan di jawab. Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mau baca dan

.

.

Ohya, mian kalo aku typo. Saran dan reques sangat aku trima!jangan takut aku senang reader yang sering memberi tau keselahanku. Oke ^^.

oke… seperti biasa Aku(AUTHOR/ Mey) minta reviewnyaa ^^ walaupun Cuma 'lanjut' akan sangat ku hargai walaupun itu memblash aku dan storyku. Tapi inget jangan blash Castnya ya, mereka ga tau memenau ^^.

.

.

Review Please ^_^)/


	2. Chapter 2

Seme Got Trouble Series :: EXO Blomming

.

.

**Genre **: _Humour, drable_

**Rating **: _T_

**Cast** :_ Super Junior member, and other cast yang dikiranya akan mendukung._

**Pairing**: _-_

**Disclaimer **:_ The cast are not mine but this story is purely mine!_

**Warning** : _Drable/ OOC / Typo(s) / Two shot_

_._

_**Last Perview**_

_**.**_

"Kyuhyun, berhentilah mengeluh! Dan siwon. Tidak ada yang salah dengan pakaian itu! Mana mungkin pakaian itu aneh, kalau aneh mereka tak akan memakainya untuk MV! Arraseo!" kata kangin sedikit membentak. Sungguh ia mulai jengah dengan member yang tiada henti mengeluh! Toh mereka sudah mirip badut, buat apa lagi mengeluh, eoh?

"er, hyung… Yesung hyung dan yang lain bagaimana?" kata Donghae takut-takut.

"Mereka sudah di bawah, tinggal naik lift. Nah, siwon, palli masuk!" perintah kangin tegas dan langsung di turuti oleh Siwon walupun dengan wajah mengkerut.

_._

_MeyMey8495_

_Present_

_~~Seme Got Trouble Series :: EXO Blomming ~~_

_~chapter 2~_

.

.

Walaupun sedikit ragu Siwon membuka pintu dorm mereka perlahan. Kepalanya masuk terlebih dahulu ingin memastikan, tapi sayangnya ia terlanjur di dorong oleh Kyuhyun.

"Palli masuk!" Bentak magnae itu. Sedangkan Siwon hanya mendengus dan masuk.

Entah namja berbadan atletis itu terlalu bodoh atau kalian yang jelas Ia terlihat berjalan mengendap-endap seperti pencuri menuju ruang tengah dorm yang jelas-jelas adalah dorm mereka sendiri. Kepalanya menengok sana sini memperhatikan keadaan di sekitarnya. Dan entah kenapa Donghae yang ada di belakangnya pun ikut berjalan seperti Siwon. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang berjalan di nomor tiga hanya dapat berdecak sebal dengan kelakuan hyungnya itu.

Di ruang tengah saat itu ada Sungmin , Henry dan juga Leeteuk yang sedang menonton drama dengan serius. Tentu saja hal itu membuat tiga orang yang sudah masuk sedikit itu pucat-pasi takut ketahuan. Dan untung saja tak ada satupun dari ketiganya yang berbalik karna saking Seriusnya menonton. Siwon langsung saja memilih mendekati tembok dan kembali berjalan membukuk melewati belakang sofa—ada jarak yang lumayan untuk orang berjalan di sana.

Kangin masuk berjalan paling belakang tak ambil banyak pusing saat melihat tingkah konyol ketiga dongsaengnya. Ah, mungkin hanya kyuhyun yang tidak ikut-ikutan membungkuk tapi jelas mukanya sangat takut bila mereka tertangkap. Bagaimana posisi mereka saat ini? Siwon baru saja hampir melewati tantangan pertama—sofa—sambil membungkuk. Dibelakangnya Donghae pun berjalan begitu. Lalu yang ketiga kyuhyun yang berjalan di belakang mereka berdua berdiri tegap sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya tapi kepalanya tak bisa diam menatap keliling takut ketahuan.

Kangin membuka sepatunya lalu berniat ikut masuk.

"Kami Pulang…" Kata Kangin santai—namun jelas cukup di dengar oleh seluruh penguin dorm yang ada di sana.

Sontak saja Siwon, donghae dan Kyuhyun membeku di tempatnya kecuali kepala mereka yang sudah beralih menengok Kangin dengan pandangan horror. Bagaimana mana bisa hyung mereka itu masuk dengan santai seperti tak ada apa-apa saat ini. Bahkan ia masih sempat mengucapkan salam masuk.

"Kalian sudah datang?" Tanya Kibum yang ternyata juga menghampiri ruang tengah setelah sepersekian detik Kangin masuk dan member salam.

Sungmin, Henry dan juga leeteuk sontak saja mengalikan pandangan mereka dari tv. Sedangkan Siwon, donghae buru-buru menegapkan tubuh mereka.

"Ne, kami sudah pulang. Mana yang lain Kibum-ah?" Tanya Kangin santai lalu berjalan menghampiri Leeteuk yang—masih duduk di tempatnya lalu mengecup bibir kekasihnya itu sekilas—kebiasaannya. Tapi tampaknya ke-empat orang uke itu masih berada di tempatnya masing-masing tanpa ada yang berniat menjawab pertanyaan kangin tadi.

"YA! Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Heechul—riuh muncul dari dapur dan kini berdiri dibelakang Kibum.

'_dasar nenek lampir' _gumam Kyuhyun kesal. Sudah jelas dan sangat bisa di tebak kalau pekikkan Heechul tadi akan membuat yang lain—Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk yang ada di dapur buru-buru bergabung keruang tengah.

" Huaaa…. Siwon kau pakai Switter yang di pakai Suho di Mv Growl yah?Topinya juga!" kata Eunhyuk yang baru saja bergabung begitu melihat Siwon dengan switter bertuliskan golden untuk melapisi kemeja putinya dan juga topi yang mirip dengan milik suho. Sedangkan bawahannya memakai celana ala sekolahan yang digunakan suho di Mv, Hanya Jas nya saja yang tidak.

" Huahh…. Kyu dan juga kangin hyung juga seperti Sehun dimv wolf. Tapi donghae hyung mirip siapa yah?" tanya Ryeowook polos.

Sontak saja ucapan Ryeowook membuat tatapan para uke yang berada di sana langsung beralih dari siwon ke pada kyuhyun-kangin dan donghae. Kyuhyun saat ini memakai pakaian serba putih dengan dengan topi rajut berwarna senada kontras sekali dengan warna rambut 'pelanginya' sedangkan kangin memilih baju hitam-hitam dengan kerah tinggi seperti syal bermotif ular.

" bukannya Seperti kris yah? Lihat saja baju rajutnya, kalung emas juga anting-anting itu! seperti yang ada dimv wolf tau!" kata Sungmin membuat perhatian kini beralih keDonghae.

"uhh… mana ada kris lembek-lembek begitu. Huahhahaha…" kata heechul lalu tertawa melihat muka Donghae yang berubah jadi masam.

**Cklek**

Bunyi pintu dorm yang di tutup sontak saja membuat mereka yang ada di situ mengalihkan pandangan kearah pintu menatap orang-orang yang… err… aneh (?)

"Ka..kalian" kata Leetuk saking kagetnya dan bingung ingin berkata apa lagi saat melihat hangeng, Zhoumi dan juga Yesung saat ini.

"YA! TAN HANGENG KAU KENAPA?!" Pekik Heechul histeris setelah cukup lama keheningan di ruang itu.

Mari kita lihat ketiga orang ini. pertama Hangeng. Entah itu rambut aslinya atau ia memakai kambut sambungan ataupun juga itu wig kini rambut hangeng terlihat seperti er… sarang burung(?). Rambutnya mengembang seperti keriting . sedangkan pakaiannya hitam-hitam dengan kalung dan gelang duri-duri juga rantai di celananya membuatnya maskulin tapi aneh. Ia malah terlihat seperti roker yang tidak mandi selama beberapa hari dan bukan seperti chanyeol di MV mama.

Lain hangeng lain juga Zhoumi. Rambut merah nya masih mencolok seperti biasanya tapi kali ini yang berbeda ada di letak poninya yang tidak singkron! Poninya yang terlihat seperti mangkuk itu tinggi sebelah! Untung saja pakaian Chen dimv yang harus ia tiru tak seburuk ituhanya kaus dalaman tanpa lengan warna hijau keabuan dan juga kemeja putih kebesaran.

Beda dengan kedua temannya bahkan dengan member seme yang lain. Yesung memilih tampil sangat-sangat mencolok bahkan lebih dari yang dipakai oleh kai dimv wolf! Baju hijau tentara dengan tali sana sini dan tampak gombrang-gombrong saat ia pakai! Dan sebaiknya jangan lihat kebagian bawahnya! Celananya yang selutut mungkin tak jadi masalah tapi yang jadi masalah adalah kaos kakinya yang berwarna merah dan hijau yang tingginya sampai bawah lutut itu sangat mencolok! Ah! Jangan lupakan juga rambut gimbal-gimbalan dan kepang kepangan yang Yesung pakai menyempurnakan pakaian yang ia pakai.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" tanya Yesung menjawab Heechul. Lansung saja Cinderella Sj itu geram.

"Siwon hyung, ikut aku." Kata Kibum memilih menghindari keributan yang ada di situ dan masuk ke dalam salah satu kamar sedangkan Siwon hanya mampu mengikuti dengan lesu.

"KAU JUGA TAN HANGENG" kata Heechul masih dengan marah lalu masuk ke salah satu kamar dan Hangeng hanya mampu mengikuti Heechul.

'_mati kau han hyung! kekeke' _kikik kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Kau juga Kyuniee~~" kata Sungmin dengan nadanya yang lembut tapi jelas tanda bahaya bagi nya.

'_mati aku!'_pikir kyuhyun sambil berjalan mengikuti Sungmin dari belakang masuk ke kamar mereka.

" Gege~~~" kata henry lalu masuk ke kamar yang terakhir yang belum terisi oleh para pasangan yang sudah lebih dahulu pergi. Zhoumi sendiri hanya mamu mengikuti.

Leeteuk memilih beranjak dari duduknya yang berada di antara Ryeowook dan Kangin menuju dapur. Melihat uke kesayangannya malah tak marah sontak kangin makin takut dan hanya mampu mengikuti uke berstatus leader itu meninggalkan pasangan Yewook yang masih saling menatap dalam diam.

1 menit.

2 menit

3menit

4meni—

"KYAA! Kenapa hanya Yesung Hyung yang pabo dan jelek! Huaaa… hikss.. hikkss…" Teriak Ryeowook histeris sontak saja Yesung bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Huaaa… Jangan mendekat.. Huaaa….." Tangis Ryeowook kecewa dan kesal melihat kekasihnya. Leeteuk yang berada di dapur buru-buru saja menghampiri Ryeowook saat mendengar dongsaengnya menangis kesal di ruang tengah.

"Ada apa Wookie?" tanya Leeteuk tenang. Ryeowook yang melihat Yesung sontak langsung saja memeluk eomma super junior itu.

"Eomma lihat" Kata Ryeowook sambil menunjuk Yesung. "Hanya Yesung hyung yang terlihat sangat pabo… bahkan Hangeng hyung yang terlihat seperti gelandangan saja lebih tampan.. hiks…"lanjutnya lagi mengadu. Sedangkan Kangin yang melihat Ryeowook mengadu pada kekasihnya hanya bisa tertawa tertahan tak berani. Yesung? hanya menatap heran pada Ryeowook. Bukankah kekasihnya itu suka dengan Kai? Kenapa sekarang dia malah berkata tidak suka padanya yang meniru kai? Baru saja Yesung berniat bertanya pada Ryeowooknya sura Heechul keburu menghentikannya.

"Sudah aku tidak perduli!" Bentak Heechul lalu keluar kamar yang sebenarnya adalah Kamar Ryeowook.

"Teukkie, Ryeowook kenapa?" tanya Heechul melihat Ryeowook menangis.

"dia tidak terima Yesung tampil aneh." kata Leetuk mencoba menjelaskan.

"hah… bukan aneh tapi idiot! Ya! Cina Oleng! Keluar dari kamar Wookie, kami mau masuk!" Kata Heechul sambil setengah berteriak.

Hangeng pun keluar dari kamar itu dengan dengan singlet hitam dalamannya, entah ada dimana baju luarannya yang sengaja ia pesan supaya mirip dengan Chanyeol itu. ah, jangan lupakan aksesoris yang ia gunakan tak ada juga. Heechul tak mempedulikan keadaan kekasihnya dan langsung masuk kedalam kamar itu kembali dengan Leeteuk dan Ryeowook yang mengikuti dari blakang.

**BLAM!**

Bunyi bantingan pintu itu. Kangin yang melihat itu semua hanya mampu menghela napas dan memilih duduk di sofa yang ada di sana.

"Sudahlah, Yesung hyung—hangeng hyung kita duduk saja." Kata kangin.

Tapi belum sempat mereka duduk terdengar bunyi bantingan pintu lagi dan kali ini bergiliran. Semua seme sepertinya di keluarkan dari kamar tempat mereka bicara dengan para uke dengan keadan mengenaskan, Pakaian dan Aksesorisnya saja yang di ambil oleh para uke. Sedangkan para seme dikeluarkan dari kamar.

Poor seme

**Mission Failed**

.

.

.

**Mision 2— Sexy Dance!**

Kali ini seluruh member Super Junior sedang berada di ruang latihan dance milik SM. Sebagian member suju memilih duduk di pinggir ruangan karna pada dasarnya mereka memang sudah selesai berlatih. Hanya tingal beristirahat—sekedar mengeringkan keringat. Tapi masih ada saja member yang masih meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya tengah ruang itu. member—er mungkin bisa dikatakan para seme super junior!

Para seme sedang asik menari-nari dengan gaya yang—er propokatif ? sexy? Atau apalah itu sebutannya. Tidak! Bukan dengan para sexy dancer atau berpasangan dengan seseorang. Tapi mereka menari sendiri-sendiri di depan kaca secara serempak?

" mereka kenapa hyung?" bisik Key—Shinee yang kebetulan melihat Sunbae-Sunbaenya menari-nari setengah Stiptis di depan kaca.

"mereka gila." Balas Heechul tak perduli lalu bersiap-siap membereskan barang-barangnya dan member lain pun mengikuti jejak Heechul.

"Kajja Key tinggalkan mereka." Kata sungmin menggandeng Key keluar bersama para uke yang lain.

Tak Jauh dari situ terlihat Changmin—Dbsk dan Minho—Shinae sedang mengobrol entah apa. Tak tau datang dari mana idenya tiba-tiba saja Heechul mersemangat menghampiri mereka.

"Hei! Mau lihat sesuatu yang seru? Sana ke ruang dance yang sana." Kata Heechul menunjuk ruang dance tempat ia berlatih.

"jangan lupa siapkan Handphone kalian dulu untuk merekam!" lanjut Heechul memberi petuah.

Sadar Heechul tak akan memberikan Informasi palsu—buru-burulah kedua 'min' itu ke ruang yang di tunjuk Heechul dengan tadi.

" hyung, kau tega sekali~~" kata Ryeowook yang melihat tingkah Heechul.

"aku tak perduli. Hangeng tak ikutan ini." kata Heechul kemudian berlalu.

.

Sedangkan duo min kini menahan tawa sambil merekam para seme SJ yang asik menari-nari erotis berniat menggoda para uke yang ternyata malah pergi.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Kata Changmin keras setelah dirasa cukup 'merekam'nya.

Sontak para seme melihat ke blakang dan 'taraaa' Changmin dan Minho ada di sana sambil memegang handphone masing-masing dan parahnya lagi para uke juga tak ada disana.

"YA! KALIAN" teriak Kyuhyun tak terima sedang di rekam.

Sontak saja Changmin dan Minho melambai dan berteriak _'dadahh'_ kepada mereka lalu lari dari sana.

**Mission Failed**

**.**

**.**

**Mision 3— Block all Informantion!**

Para member masih menikmati waktu sengang mereka di dorm. ada yang di dapur, ruang tengah atupun kamar. Tapi tampaknya hanya para seme saja yang terlihat tak bersemangat di hari libur yang cerah itu.

Tentu saja mereka tak semangat pasalnya setelah dua kali gagal dan di tambah di permalukan oleh duo 'min' kini mereka harus kembali mendengar beberapa uke yang kembali asik membicarakan Exo! Di tambah lagi mereka kini sudah punya nomor telefon member Exo! Bagaimana bisa? Tentu saja bisa! Saat para seme ini bersusah payah mengejar Changmin dan Minho para seme malah mendapati para uke-uke suju asik-asikkan mengobrol dan bertukar nomor telefon dengan para member exo! Tentu saja pemandangan itu langsung menyita perhatian seme SJ dan berakhirnya bebasnya duo 'min'. sungguh mimpi buruk!

Para member sedang asik dengan kesibukan masing-masing tiba-tiba terganggu dengan teriakkan setengah histeris dari kamar milik Eunhyuk. Sontak saja para member datang ke ruang itu. saat para member tiba disana, Eunhyuk sedang menangis sambil di peluk Sungmin di depan Laptopnya.

"ada apa ming?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"aku ingin minta soft copy album exo yang hyukkie download. Tapi laptopnya…" kata sungmin sambil menunjuk laptop Eunhyuk "seperti itu." lanjutnya lagi

" sini coba aku cek." Kata Kibum langsung mengambil alih dan langsung mengotak-atiknya.

"ini…" kata kibum lagi. Tapi kali ini dia ragu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"apa?" tanya yang lain.

"kau harus merestart dan re-instal ulang. Jangan lupa cek keadaan hardwarenya. Karna semua total _'bleng'_" jelas Kibum. Sontak saja Eunhyuk semakin histeris menangis.

" tapi kok bisa? semalam aku dan Hyukkie ge masih bisa menonton MV Exo loh?" kata henry—polos.

"entahlah… Hyukkie hyung, apa ada yang meminjam laptopmu?" tanya Kibum heran.

"hiks… se..hiks.. sepertinya.. hiks.. donghae…hiks…" kata Eunhyuk dengan susah payah.

"dasar bocah ikan itu!" geram Heechul lalu melirik kanan kiri namun sayang donghae tak ada di sana.

"Yaks! Dimana ikan itu?ayo cari dia! Gara-gara dia kita tidak bisa mengcopy album exo! Dasar ikan!" lanjut Heechul makin geram di ikuti yang lain.

Hahh…. Sepertinya donghae akan di buru dimana-mana~~~~

**Mission Success (?)**

**.**

**.**

**Mision 4— Tell Them the Truth!**

Sudah hampir malam tapi Donghae masih saja bersembunyi. Kenapa? Tentu saja ia sama sekali tak berani bertemu dengan para uke khususnya Heechul dan sang pujaan hati Hyukjae. Ia masih menjadi buron! Dari mana ia tau? Tenang saja. Para seme selalu melaporkan tiap hal padanya lewat sms!

Dan ya… jangan Heran juga kenapa ia tak tertangkap sampai selama ini. Tentu saja tak aka nada yang berpikir akan mencari Donghae di lemari—camkan baik-baik. LEMARI! Ah, satu lagi. LEMARI KIM HEECHUL. Tak ada satupun tak terpikir untuk mencari di kamar—apalagi lemari milik Heechul. Dan jangan heran juga kalau Donghae takut keluar dari sana—bisa di marahi Heechul habis-habisan!

Setelah mencari Donghae dan berakhir dengan tak di ketemukannya namja _'ikan'_ itu. kini semua member kecuali Donnghae—tentu saja—sedang duduk di ruang tengah dorm lantai 11.

"Kata Donghae hyung dia tidak mau keluar dari persembunyiannya kalau hyung deul masih marah." Kata Kyuhyun santai sambil berdiri bersender dengan dinding di belakangnya.

"Mana mungkin tidak marah! Sudah suruh dia kesini. Cepat!" perintah Heechul

"sudah ku katakan tapi tak mempan." Kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"Yaks! Sinika—"

"Sudahlah Chullie" Kata Leetuk memotong ucapan Heecul yang siap memarahi Kyuhyun.

"Katakan pada Donghae kami sudah tak marah. Aku yang jamin. Dimana dia sekarang Kyuhyun-ah? Apa dia sudah makan?" tanya Leeteuk Khawatir. Hahh… benar-benar sosok Eomma Super Junior.

"baik , akan ku sms hyung. Setauku mana brani ia keluar dari persembunyiannya hyung. Apalagi sampai makan." Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengirimi Donghae pesan.

Tak perlu waktu lama, hanya sekitar sepuluh menitan Donghae muncul dari luar dorm lantai 11 itu. Ia terus saja menundukkan kepalanya takut dimarahi oleh member yang lain.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Leeteuk begitu Donghae sampai di sana. Tak ada yang brani memarahinya, karna jelas Leeteuk sendiri yang sudah mengambil alih atas Donghae.

Donghae sendiri masih tak berani mengangkat wajahnya hanya menggeleng pelan. Melihat dongsaengnya ketakutan begitu Leeteuk hanya bisa menghela napas lalu membawa Donghae ke dapur dan menyiapkan makanan untuknya. Leeteuk menemani Donghae makan dalam diam , tak memaksa langsung mengintrograsi Donghae.

Setelah Donghae selesai makan, Leeteuk kembali membawa Donghae keruang tengah. Tapi beberapa member sudah tak ada disana.

" yang lain kemana Kyuhyun-ah?" Tanya Leeteuk.

" mungkin di kamar." Jawabnya

" Tolong panggilkan. Aku ingin bicara dengan kalian." Kata Leetuk tenang tapi Kyuhyun, Hangeng dan Donghae yang ada di situ langsung pucat.

'_Leeteuk hyung mau marah?' _pikir mereka.

Tak perlu waktu lama semua member—termasuk Shindong langsung berkumpul sepenuhnya di ruang tengah. Sebagian duduk di lantai, sebagian duduk di sofa.

"ada yang bisa menjelaskan padaku?" tanya Leeteuk tenang sontak para seme langsung gelisah.

"Kau harus langsung tanya pada Donghae Teukkie-ah!" Pekik Heechul.

"Diam Chullie." Kata Leeteuk.

" ada yang mau?" sambungnya lagi. Tak mendapat Respon Leeteuk pun berkata lagi.

"Kemarin cosplay, lalu menari tak jelas. Itu masih dimaafkan. Tapi merusak barang? Ada yang mau menjelask—"

"Baik-baik aku yang jelaskan!" kata Kangin tak kuasa melihat tatapan kekasihnya yang menuntut penjelaskan.

"Kami Cemburu! Kami Kesal kalian selalu memuji-muji Exo sampai segitunya! Teukki hyung… kau bahkan tak pernah ikut-ikut yang lain seperti itu. tapi kini kau ikutan." Kata Kangin. Para seme lain hanya mampu menunduk menahan malu karna Kangin membongkar semuanya. Sedangkan para Uke hanya terbengong-bengong mendengarkan kata kata-kata kangin. Shindong? Dia sudah menutup mulutnya dengan tangan untuk menahan tawanya mendengar alasan yang dilontarkan Kangin barusan.

"Kami memang menyuruh Donghae untuk menghentikan Hyukkie mengupdate informasi. Tapi siapa yang tau kalau akan sial? Donghae menghampiri kami sambil menangis mengatakan kompeter Eunhyuk rusak. Kyuhyun sudah mencoba membetulkannya tapi percuma. Kami minta maaf tentang yang satu itu." Kali ini Yesung yang berbicara, menjelaskan keadaan Donghae.

"Lalu si ikan itu Sembunyi dimana sampai tidak ketahuan? Hebat sekali dia." Kata Heechul dengan nada sinis.

" Lemarimu hyung." Celetuk Kyunhyun yang langsung membuat Heechul langsung _'bleng' _ seketika.

"MW..MWO?" Pekik Heechul kemudian.

"Diam! Aku belum selesai." sertak Leeteuk yang langsung membuat Heechul

"Jadi ini tidak disengaja? Dan kalian membuat ini semua hanya karna cemburu?" Tanya Leeteuk. Nada suranya sangat tenang.

"Nde, leeteuk hyung" Jawab Donghae, matanya berkaca-kaca siap menangis.

"Hyuk… Chagi, mian…" Katany kali ini sambil menunduk. Kalau saat ini Kyuhyun tak sedang dalam posisi bersalah pasti ia akan mengatai hyungnya yang _cengeng_ itu.

Eunhyuk berdiri dan kemudian menghampiri Donghae lalu memeluknya. Menangis bersama. Eunhyuk tau Donghae pasti sangat tertekan. Apalagi dia bilang dia tidak bersalah? Bahkan sampai tidak makan dari siang hanya supaya tidak tertangkap oleh member yang lain. Sungguh ia tak tega dengan Namjachingunya itu.

"Gwenchana~~ tapi kau harus ganti Laptop ku.." Kata Eunhyuk yang langsung dibalas anggukan antusias oleh Dongae.

"kau juga harus belikan album Exo yang terbaru!" lanjutnya lagi, dan Donghae hanya pasrah mengangguk.

"Baik, Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun sudah selesai. Kalau begitu aku tak mau ada tingkah aneh-aneh lagi." Putus Leeteuk final.

"Tapi Chagia, bagaimana dengan kesukaan kalian dengan Exo?" Sela Kangin tak terima.

"Begini loh ge… jadi, kami, Jaemma, Junsu ge, Key ge, lalu Taemin dan Jino sepakat mengangkat mereka jadi anak!" kata Henry antusias membuat para seme menyipitkan matanya heran.

"Mereka itu main ibu-ibuan. Ingat jaman Shinee?" terang Shindong yang dari tadi diam melihat 'drama' di depannya. Pasalnya namja Gempal itu tau segalanya. Hanya malas saja memberi tahu para seme _'sok tau'_itu.

"Kalian mau mengangkat anak? Kenapa seme?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Tentu saja! Aku tak mau punya anak Uke. Nanti kecantikanku tersaingi! Lihat saja Key dan Luhan. Cih… aku yakin Onew akan lebih sayang pada anaknya!" Kata Heechul Sinis.

"Sudah.. sudah… semua sudah jelas kan? Ayo bubar" kata Leeteuk sedangkan yang lain langsung kompak menuruti.

Hahh…. Masalah akan gampang terselesaikan jika sudah dibicarakan, kan?

..

..

END

.

Bonus Story

"Yunho Hyung, Jaemma tadi telefon. Katanya Handphone hyung mati dan tak bisa di hubungi." Kata Changmin memasuki ruang ganti khusus TVXQ.

"Jinjja? Ahh…. Mungkin batrenya habis." Kata Yunho. " Memang kenapa?" Lanjutnya. Tumben sekali kan kekasihnya itu menelefon. Apagi kekasihnya itu tau Yunho akan kesana sebentar lagi, karna mereka sudah selesai Shooting di salahsatu stasiun tv.

"Eomma bilang, Hyung tau usah datang. Lalu Eomma minta Uang Cash untuk belanja denganku dan Tao. Kami sudah janjian. Aku minta Uangnya Hyung." Kata Changmin santai.

"Mwo?"

Huhh… punya anak satu saja sudah boros mengingat Changmin yang hobby makan sekarang tambah lagi dengan Tao yang hobby belanja. Ah, jangan lupakan Kekasih hatinya yang memang Hobby belanja bertemu dengan Tao! Habis sudah!

Poor Yunho.

.

Bonus Story END

.

.

A/N:

ANNYEONG! Hihihi.. Mey Here… 2 tamat sisanya masih banyak yah ff mey yang belum. Hihi…

Gimana SGTS nya? Lucu? Mudah mudahan….. kalo lucu silahkan Review… karna Mey sudah mulai nulis SGTS series berikutnya… ada niat SGTS buat Exo sih, atau TVXQ atau Shinee? Hayuhh…. Foting.. hihi….

Untung yang minta para seme bales dendam dengan cara suka sama uke Exo mian kalo ga kesampaian. Karna ini kan seme got trouble… jadi seme yang tersiksa *ketawa nista* /dikeroyok seme/.

Dan buat yang nanya Yesung, Zhoumi dan Hangeng. Itu mereka sudah muncul… dan Mey merasa pertama kali nistain Hangeng appa. Selama ini Semua ff pasti nistain Yeppa dan Hanppa orang baik. Kali ini engga. Mian ya Hanppa…. Dan untuk kostum yang mereka pakai sudah di jelaskan semua yahh ….

.

.

Ohya, mian kalo aku typo. Saran dan reques sangat aku trima!jangan takut aku senang reader yang sering memberi tau keselahanku. Oke ^^.

oke… seperti biasa Aku(AUTHOR/ Mey) minta reviewnyaa ^^ walaupun Cuma 'lanjut' akan sangat ku hargai walaupun itu memblash aku dan storyku. Tapi inget jangan blash Castnya ya, mereka ga tau memenau ^^.

.

.

Review Please ^_^)/


End file.
